Reach
by MR. KRabs
Summary: Kerinduan pada Hisana/Kemiripan wajah Rukia/Keinginan tetua Kuchiki yang tidaklah muluk/Keputusan Byakuya/ONE SHOOT dengan 2.999 word/Family Genre/Tidak ada konflik menguras kinerja otak.


**Bleach Tite Kubo**

**Semi Canon **

**Rate: T**

**Byakuya K. :: Rukia K. :: Ichigo K.**

**Warning: **Tidak ada konflik yang menyita kinerja otak. Hanya untuk hiburan semata.

* * *

**oooOooOooo**

Penanggungjawab acara telah melaporkan perencanaan akhir kepadanya dan para tetua lainnya. Meski sempat terjadi silang pendapat antara tetua dengannya, keputusan telah diambil. Sisanya adalah membiarkan mereka yang bertanggungjawab menyelesaikan segala keperluannya.

"Byakuya-sama, kapan kau akan memikirkan dirimu sendiri?" tanya salah seorang tetua.

Byakuya memasang wajah tidak mengerti, "Apa yang Baa-sama maksudkan?"

Terdengar suara helaan napas kecil dari lawan bicara Byakuya. "Kita akan mengadakan syukuran empat bulan usia kehamilan Rukia besok pagi. Adik perempuanmu bahkan sedang mengandung anak keduanya, sedangkan kau? Dekat dengan wanita saja tidak, mau dibawa ke mana keturunan Kuchiki selanjutnya?"

Byakuya tidak mau larut untuk memikirkan pembicaraan yang selalu terulang setiap kali Rukia dan keluarga kecilnya mengunjungi mansion Kuchiki. Dan semakin membosankannya, tetua yang mengusik kehidupan pribadi hanya selalu yang itu-itu saja. Nenek-nenek cerewet dan hobi sekali membandingkan kehidupannya dengan keberuntungan adik iparnya, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Biarlah waktu yang akan menjawabnya, Baa-sama! Untuk saat ini, aku sedang berkonsentrasi pada acara besok dan urusan Gotei 13 lainnya. Baa-sama sebaiknya seperti itu juga!"

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus, tidak akan ada wanita yang bersedia mendekat denganmu. Berubahlah, jangan selalu memasang wajah dingin. Meski kau berwibawa karena pembawaan tenangmu itu, apa kau mau menduda seumur hidupmu?" tetua itu bisa membaca ekspresi kekesalan Byakuya atas ocehannya.

Byakuya mengangguk, "Akan aku pikirkan! Terima kasih atas perhatian Baa-sama," Byakuya mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan membungkuk hormat, pamit dari ruangan itu. Berlama dengan tetua bisa berdampak tidak baik terhadap tekanan darahnya.

Byakuya melangkah malas dan terkesan menyeret kakinya menyusuri bagian _Roka_**(1)** mansionnya. Niatannya adalah menuju ke barak divisi enam untuk menyelesaikan sisa pekerjaan sebagai _taichou_. Seiring melangkah rupanya pembicaraan tetua melekat di pikirannya.

**oooOooOooo**

Rukia memperhatikan perubahan pada kulit wajahnya melalui cermin di meja riasnya. Semenjak ketahuan hamil, ia merasakan kulitnya semakin sering bermasalah. Kulitnya sering mengalami kehilangan kelembapan hingga membuatnya berasa kering dan bersisik. Belum lagi jerawat yang begitu senang mengunjungi kulit wajahnya. Rasanya saat hamil Ichirou tidak seperti ini, semua baik-baik saja. Bahkan sekarang ia memiliki kebiasaan yang tidak biasa, ia sangat menyukai air hingga bisa mandi lebih dari dua kali. Tak lupa memakai krim pelembab, seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini. Jarinya konsisten mengambil krim pelembab dan melumurinya hampir di seluruh tubuh.

"Kaa-chan?!"

Suara Ichirou mengagetkannya. Rukia memandangi bocah berusia hampir tiga tahun itu melalui cermin. Rambut senjanya terlihat kusut dan acak-acakan, belum lagi matanya yang masih terlihat belum terbuka sempurna. Putra sulungnya baru saja bangun tidur dan langsung mencarinya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Rukia mempercepat pemakaian krim pelembabnya. Ia memperhatikan kaki mungil Ichirou berjalan mendekatinya. Tangan Ichirou langsung memeluknya hingga membuat Rukia sedikit tersentak, tidak disangkanya pertumbuhan putranya sangatlah pesat. Sudah setinggi inikah putranya?

Ichirou mulai mengocehkan banyak hal, termasuk mencari ayahnya. Teringat oleh Rukia jika besok, Ichigo baru akan menyusul ke Soul Society setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kini yang didapatinya malah rengekan kesal Ichirou untuk bisa bermain dengan ayahnya. Meski telah menjelaskannya, Ichirou mulai tidak sabaran dan mendadak rewel karena permintaannya bertemu ayahnya tidak terkabul.

"Ichi-chan!" Rukia menyamakan tingginya dengan Ichirou, "Otou-chan akan datang tapi tidak sekarang. Kita bermain bersama saja. Kau, Kaa-chan, dan adik bayi?" Rukia menunjuk bagian perutnya yang terlihat membuncit di balik yukatanya.

Ichirou termangu sejenak, berpikir. Ia memperhatikan wajah ibunya dan berangsur melihat perut Rukia. "Tidak mau! Aku mau Otou-chan! Aku mau bermain kucing dan tikus!" Ichirou mengajukan pendapatnya.

Rukia mendesah pasrah. Permainan itu sempurna jika ada Ichigo ataupun kalau ia tidak dalam keadaan mengandung seperti ini. Biasanya Ichigo menjadi kucing sedangkan Ichirou dan Rukia menjadi duo tikusnya. Permainan itu memerlukan banyak gerak; bersembunyi dan menghindar, semuanya membutuhkan gerakan cepat hingga berlarian. Sekarang Rukia benar-benar tidak bisa mengambil risiko untuk mengikuti keinginan Ichirou. Ia menawarkan permainan lainnya yang biasa dilakukan berdua.

Sayangnya, Ichirou kekeh menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak semua pilihan yang dibuat ibunya. Rukia mulai kewalahan menanggapi rengekan Ichirou. Apa yang dilihat Ichirou dalam tidurnya hingga begitu bangun langsung mencari sosok ayahnya? Padahal, baru sehari semalam bocah itu tidak melihat ayahnya.

"Ichi-chan, kau mau ke mana?"

Rukia setengah berteriak saat Ichirou berlari dan menggeser pintu shoji kamarnya. Kakinya spontan bergerak mengikuti langkah cepat Ichirou. Mansion Kuchiki terlalu luas. Dia sudah mendapat beberapa kali teguran dari tetua Kuchiki saat Ichirou sering menghilang tersesat. Meski bisa merasakan reiatsu Ichirou, tetapi setiap menemukan Ichirou selalu di tempat yang kurang tepat.

Beberapa bagian mansion menjadi wilayah pribadi tetua dan beberapa tempat disakralkan oleh tetua secara turun menurun. Mengunjungi tempat-tempat itu memerlukan ijin dari kepala klan Kuchiki; Byakuya, untuk memasukinya. Rukia mengetahui dan memahaminya, tetapi tidak dengan Ichirou. Pada akhirnya tetaplah Rukia yang selalu mendapatkan kemarahan dari para tetua yang menganggapnya bersikap lancang.

**oooOooOooo**

Byakuya menghela napas. Kakinya tidak jadi ke divisi enam, malah melangkah ke arah taman. Matanya begitu dimanjakan dengan sekumpulan tanaman hias, pot-pot bonsai berusia ratusan tahun dan beberapa pohon sakura yang mulai kuncup. Ia menghirup dalam udara di sana, memenuhi rongga parunya dengan perasaan tentram. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia seolah dilanda kegalauan yang tidak berujung.

Suara berisik mengusik keheningan. Pijakan kaki dan lantai kayu tidak menimbulkan simfoni kelembutan. Dahi Byakuya mengerut, menelisik siapa yang berani berlarian di mansionnya. Matanya menangkap replika Kurosaki Ichigo berukuran lebih kecil, sedang berlarian tak terkendali. Byakuya berusaha menghentikan tindakan tidak terpuji keponakannya. Ia memasang tubuh untuk menghadang laju lari Ichirou.

Ternyata, benar. Kaki Ichirou tidak bisa mengerem saat melihat pamannya berdiri di depannya. Ichirou menabrak tubuh Byakuya. Walau tidak jatuh terduduk, kini ia sudah berada dalam gendongan pamannya. "Byakuya ji-sama!" Ichirou nyengir, ia mencoba meluluhkan hati pamannya dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Byakuya tidak merespon. Apa yang dilakukan Ichirou malah mengingatkannya dengan tingkah konyol yang biasa dilakukan Ichigo. Sama persis. Apa ini artinya tidak ada sifat Rukia yang menurun pada Ichirou? protesnya.

"Kenapa kau berlari?" gumam Byakuya menasehati. Sudah sering ia melakukannya dan belum mengalami kebosanan untuk mengingatkannya. Seluruh tata krama diatur sempurna di mansion ini. Namun, ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Ichirou, anak seusianya memang membutuhkan banyak gerak untuk masa pertumbuhannya.

Ichirou mengangguk, "Maafkan aku, Ji-sama!" lengannya terulur memeluk lebih erat leher pamannya. Jarinya bertingkah usil memainkan rambut panjang milik paman bangsawannya. Hitam, tebal, dan harum. Ichirou tidak malu mengagumi keindahan rambut itu.

Byakuya terhenyak dan tanpa sengaja masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya. Bernostalgia di kisahnya bersama Hisana. Ingatan itu tertanam kuat dalam hatinya. Berapa lama ia tidak seperti ini? Hatinya terasa hangat dan berbunga. Usapan mahkota rambutnya kali terakhir dilakukan oleh Hisana. Ia benar-benar merindukan sosok wanitanya. Istrinya. Dia ingin melihatnya. Sekali saja!

"_Byakuya-sama..."_

Itu suara Hisana. Telinganya mampu menangkap nada lembut panggilan wanita terkasihnya. Terulang, tidak hanya sekali ia mendengarkannya. Kali ini sosok itu nyata di hadapannya. Tubuhnya terpasung oleh ketakjuban atas penglihatannya. Senyuman lembut dan mata yang teduh yang menenangkan. Keinginan untuk meraih dan merengkuh ke dalam pelukannya terpatri di lubuk hati. Dirinya berjanji supaya tidak membiarkan Hisana pergi menjauh darinya meski sedetik saja.

"Hisana..." gumamnya, berharap panggilan ini menyadarkan Hisana akan keberadaan dirinya.

"Oji-sama?!"

Matanya berkedip mengaburkan apa yang menjadi penglihatan sebelumnya. Panggilan keponakannya berangsur mengembalikannya dari pikiran alam bawah sadar. Tidak ada Hisana di depannya. Tangannya merengkuh erat Ichirou di gendongannya, mengurangi ketegangan pikirannya.

Kesadaran Byakuya kembali sepenuhnya saat mendengar, "Nii-sama?!" suara Rukia. Gadis itulah yang sebenarnya sedang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah khawatir. Untuk saat ini, kemiripan Rukia menyakiti batinnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nii-sama? Apa aku mengagetkanmu? Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Aku sedang mencari Ichi-chan yang tiba-tiba keluar kamar tanpa menungguku—" jelas Rukia. Istri Kurosaki Ichigo itu malah kesulitan menjelaskan ekspresi Byakuya saat ini. Singkat kata Rukia melihat wajah terkejut Byakuya; bibir yang memucat hingga berkeringat dingin.

Byakuya hanya mengangguk kecil, membenarkan jika ia dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Lengannya menurunkan Ichirou dari gendongannya. Ia mengamati punggung bocah itu yang bergerak menuju Rukia. Sinar matanya mendadak meredup dan layu. Kalau Hisana masih bersamanya, berapa keturunan yang akan diperolehnya? Dua seperti Rukia, atau lebih? Terusik dengan pikiran tidak warasnya, Byakuya melangkah pergi. Ia membutuhkan udara segar selain yang berasal dari mansion ini.

Kikuk mendapati perubahan sikap kakaknya, Rukia menjadi gugup. Perasaan bersalah menggelayuti hatinya. Ia berbisik, bertanya pada Ichirou apa ia sudah berbuat kesalahan? Bocah itu menggeleng, ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Ragu untuk Rukia memanggil kakaknya, tapi— "Nii-sama?!"

Byakuya menghentikan laju kakinya.

"Maafkan kesalahan Ichi-chan," lanjut Rukia. Ia berpikiran jika ada yang salah dari Ichirou lakukan hingga kakaknya berubah sikap seperti ini. Ichirou berkomentar, memprotes pernyataan ibunya. "Aku tidak berbuat salah, Kaa-chan!" rengeknya memeluk Rukia.

Byakuya menghela napas ringan, "Ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, Rukia!"

Mendengar jawaban seperti itu, membuat Rukia mendesah lega. Ia mengusap rambut Ichirou dan berbisik kecil, "Maafkan, Kaa-chan!" keduanya berbagi senyum, saling memaafkan. Tiba-tiba Rukia teringat suatu hal.

"Nii-sama, siang nanti kami akan mengunjungi divisi satu. Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita mengundangku agar datang ke sana. Aku mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya untuk meminta ijin darimu karena Ichigo tidak ada!" ucap Rukia.

Keheningan melanda. Rukia menunggu jawaban Byakuya yang terkesan lama. Sepertinya benar-benar dipikirkan oleh Byakuya.

"Aku akan menemanimu!"

Jawaban Byakuya mematikan semua protes yang ingin terlontar dari Rukia. Benarkah kakaknya akan ikut serta dalam perkumpulan wanita-wanita siang nanti?

**oooOooOooo**

Byakuya menyamankan keberadaannya di kerumunan anggota asosiasi shinigami wanita. Kegiatan yang dilakukan di outdoor, cukup membuatnya rileks. Bukan hanya dia pria di sini, melainkan ada Ichirou yang memainkan _kendama_**(2)**, terlihat berusaha keras untuk menaklukan permainan itu.

Pandangan Byakuya tertuju pada sekumpulan wanita-wanita di sana. Ia bisa melihat keberadaan Rukia menjadi bulan-bulanan wanita-wanita itu, adiknya seolah lebih menarik daripada topik yang seharusnya dibahas. Kehamilan Rukia bak magnet untuk para wanita itu. Mereka menertawakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengarnya, tetapi melihat rona kemerahan di wajah Rukia, ia cukup penasaran dengan apa isi pembicaraan mereka yang terlihat begitu antusias dengan perut buncit Rukia.

Iris kelabunya menatap senyuman Rukia. Berapa lama ia tidak melihat senyuman itu? Sunggingan bibir yang tercipta, mengingatkannya pada senyuman Hisana setiap kali ia bertingkah khawatir pada kesehatan istrinya. Lembut dan hangat. Kalau Hisana ada di sini, apa ia juga bisa bercanda akrab? Apa ia juga akan menjadi pusat perhatian layaknya Rukia?

Dan sekali lagi, matanya melihat sosok nyata Hisana pada diri Rukia. Ia mulai merasa terus berpikiran tidak waras. Sejak tadi ia seperti ini, bayangan Hisana selalu mengiringi Rukia. Ia harus segera mengalihkan perhatiannya. Garis matahari senja mulai menghiasi langit Soul Soceity.

"Kuchiki-taichou?!"

Byakuya menoleh, si pemilik tempat rupanya menyapanya. Tidak lupa pelengkap penampilannya, dua botol sake ditenteng di tangannya. Ia menajamkan pandangannya berharap Kyoraku menyadari.

"Ah!" Kyoraku tertawa menanggapi sikap Byakuya, "Ada Ichi-kun!" Kyoraku berhenti sejenak, menyembunyikan botol sakenya di balik bebatuan. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya lagi, mendekati Ichirou yang berkutat dengan mainannya. "Sepertinya permainan itu terlalu sulit untukmu?"

Ichirou mendongak, melihat siapa yang menyapanya. "Bau sake!" teriak Ichirou, berlari dan mencari perlindungan ke pamannya. "Tidak boleh minum sake!" oceh Ichirou menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Siapa yang melarang meminum sake? Tidak ada aturannya," jelas Kyoraku kikuk.

"Okaa-chan selalu marah jika tahu otou-chan pulang dengan bau sake! Kyoraku-taichou akan dimarahi okaa-chan!"

Byakuya menepuk kepala Ichirou. "Pergilah bermain! Sepertinya ikan di kolam itu lebih menarik daripada mainan itu," jelas Byakuya, menunjuk kolam di bagian lain tempat itu. Ichirou mengangguk saja, mengiyakan.

"Dia terlalu mirip dengan Kurosaki Ichigo," Kyoraku menggumam. Matanya melirik Ichirou yang memainkan air dengan ranting dan menciptakan riak air.

"Apa kau masih mempertahankan posisi Kurosaki Ichigo sebagai taichou divisi 8, tempat yang kau tinggalkan! Tidakkah ini sia-sia, mengingat Kurosaki Ichigo semakin sibuk di dunia nyata?" tanya Byakuya.

"Biarkan saja! Di sana masih banyak anak buahku yang masih bisa membantu Kurosaki-kun untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Lagipula, dengan begitu keluarga Kurosaki bisa sering mengunjungimu. Kau tidak perlu larut dalam kerinduan pada Ichi-kun," jelas Kyoraku membuka tutup kepalanya.

Byakuya membisu. Kalimat Kyoraku benar adanya. Kalau tidak berstatus taichou divisi 8, Ichigo akan semakin jarang mengunjungi Soul Society. Jika sudah begitu, Rukia dan Ichirou semakin sulit ditemuinya. Kehidupan mereka adalah di Karakura.

Terpaku dalam obrolan ini, baik Byakuya ataupun orang di sana tidak mengetahui jika Ichirou terlalu asyik bermain air. Kesigapan mereka berpacu dengan rasa khawatir ketika suara debuman air mengiringi teriakan Ichirou. Bocah itu tercebur di dalam kolam. Kecuali Rukia, semua melakukan sunpo. Niatan awal mereka menolong Ichirou. Rukia yang terlambat sampai, terengah-engah menahan napas mendapati anaknya basah kuyub di dalam kolam.

"Ichirou!" pekik Rukia kaget. Ia masih mengatur napas sembari memekikan nama putranya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Okaa-chan!" Ichirou memandang bingung melihat kerumunan di pinggir kolam. "Aku berhasil menangkapnya, ikan ini besar sekali!" terlihat seekor ikan koi berukuran super besar menggeliat di pelukannya, meronta meminta dilepaskan. Ichirou tertawa penuh rasa kepuasan atas apa yang dilakukannya. Sayangnya, ia tidak menyadari telah membuat semua orang di sana begitu mengkhawatirkannya, tidak terpikir olehnya jika ia bisa saja tenggelam di dalam kolam. Rukia bahkan sampai harus menenangkan perut karena bayinya ikutan tegang melihat tingkah kakaknya.

"Kau hebat, Ichi-kun! Sudah lama tidak ada yang berniat menangkap ikan peliharaan Yamamoto-sensei!" Kyoraku tertawa terbahak menghilangkan ketegangan di sana.

Desahan lega terdengar. Tak terkecuali, Byakuya yang tersenyum tipis melihat polah keponakannya.

**oooOooOooo**

Senja membuat acara itu berakhir. Matahari senja telah menciptakan garis bayang yang mengikuti dan mengiringi gerak benda yang terpapar matahari. Byakuya memperhatikan dunia Rukia dan Ichirou. Ibu dan anak itu masih membicarakan kejadian kolam tadi. Terdengar suara kekesalan Rukia di sela pesan nasehatnya kepada Ichirou, tetapi mereka selalu menyelipkan tawa bahagia di dalamnya.

Langkah Byakuya memberat hingga terhenti, membiarkan Rukia dan Ichirou berjalan mendahuluinya. Bayangan hitam mereka menunjukan keakraban dan rasa kasih sayang. Byakuya tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Sesaat ia merasakan hati yang begitu tentram, menyiratkan jika dirinya adalah benar sosok suami dan seorang ayah bagi istri serta anaknya. Berjalan bertiga seolah mewujudkan mimpi sederhana di hatinya. Matanya sayu menatap punggung Rukia dan Ichirou. Emosi sentimentil memuncaki hatinya. Ijinkanlah untuknya meski hanya sementara, ia mengulang dan merasakan keindahan perasaannya kali ini. Kakinya berjalan penuh harap memandang ke depan, menyongsong Rukia dan Ichirou.

"Rukia!"

"Ichi-chan!"

Suara Kurosaki Ichigo seolah menyiramkan seember air es di punggungnya. Byakuya terhenyak menyadari banyak hal. Semua itu hanyalah mimpi semu yang tetap tidak dalam jangkauannya. Dia bukanlah sosok suami untuk istri tercintanya. Dirinya bukanlah seorang ayah untuk anak lelakinya. Ia adalah keluarga bagi mereka, sebatas kakak laki-laki dan paman bagi keponakannya.

**oooOooOooo**

Jamuan minum teh menyambut kedatangan Ichigo. Pria itu membatalkan rencananya dan memilih menyusul anak dan istrinya secepat yang ia bisa. Beruntung, seluruh pekerjaan mampu diselesaikan lebih cepat hingga ia bisa bertemu dengan Rukia dan Ichirou.

"Kau terlihat lebih gemuk, Kurosaki-san! Sepertinya Rukia mengurusmu dengan benar," puji salah satu tetua Kuchiki yang turut bergabung dalam acara ini.

Ichigo tersenyum kikuk, melirik ke arah Rukia yang sama tersipunya. Ichigo mengangguk dan berbicara menjawab pernyataan tetua dengan sedikit menyelipkan kalimat pujian ke Rukia. Tidak disangkanya tetua memberikan wajah berbeda dengan yang dirasakan Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Lihatlah Kurosaki-san, Byakuya-sama! Seorang pria lebih terurus jika ia memiliki seorang pendamping," jelas tetua itu dengan suara lembut dan sarat makna.

Byakuya tidak banyak berkomentar, ia menikmati tehnya. Mengisi kerongkongannya dengan kafein yang ada di teh, berharap zat kimia itu selalu memberikan efek ketenangan berlebih. Tidak jauh berbeda, baik Ichigo maupun Rukia mendapati suasana yang tidak nyaman dengan ucapan tetua itu.

"Ichirou-kun," panggil tetua. "Kau menginginkan adik laki-laki atau perempuan?" lanjut tetua.

Semua pandangan tertuju ke arah Ichirou. Bocah itu terlihat tidak nyaman dengan perhatian berlebih itu. Ia menoleh ke arah ibunya dan langsung merengek memeluk. Berlindung di tubuh ibunya menjadi pilihannya. Ichigo mengarahkan Ichirou untuk tidak bersikap malu-malu seperti itu. "Baa-sama bertanya, kau mau adik perempuan atau laki-laki?" ulang Ichigo.

Masih belum melepas pelukannya, Ichirou menjawab tegas. "Perempuan. Aku menginginkan adik perempuan!"

"Kenapa?" sambar tetua menagih alasan.

Sama cepatnya, Ichirou mengatakan alasannya, "Karena aku ingin seperti Byakuya Ji-sama!"

Kini perhatian mereka beralih ke arah Byakuya yang juga menyimak obrolan itu. Banyak timbul pertanyaan lain dari alasan Ichirou, tetapi mereka enggan untuk mengutarakannya. Karena mereka semua mengerti bagaimana cara Byakuya memperlakukan Rukia.

**oooOooOooo**

Byakuya menangkup tangannya dan memejamkan mata. Ia memanjatkan banyak doa pada Hisana. Temaram cahaya lilin semakin mengheningkan suasana. Sindiran tetua semakin menceburkan hatinya dalam kolam kerapuhan dan kegalauan. Ada banyak hal yang dahulu direncanakannya bersama Hisana setelah mengikrar janji pernikahan. Namun, rencana itu hanyalah sebuah keinginan yang tidak pernah terwujud.

"Nii-sama..."

Suara Rukia membuatnya tersadar, berdiri di sampingnya. Byakuya melihat melalui ekor matanya. Terdiam ia menunggu Rukia menyelesaikan doanya.

"Maafkan kami," ucap Rukia lembut.

Byakuya memandang kebingungan, tidak ada kesalahan yang diperbuat Rukia— "Setiap kedatangan kami kemari, Nii-sama selalu mendapat teguran dari tetua," ucap Rukia lirih.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Baa-sama seperti itu karena kesalahanku juga. Kau tidak perlu memperdulikan ucapan mereka," jelas Byakuya belum melihat wajah Rukia.

"Tapi, perkataan Baa-sama benar-benar menyakiti hatimu dan kami mengkhawatirkan perasaan Nii-sama," Rukia mulai tergagap, ia menahan isakannya.

Byakuya menoleh ke arah Rukia berdiri. Jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipi Rukia bisa ia lihat dari cahaya lilin. Jemarinya terulur untuk menghapusnya dan terhenyak saat tangan Rukia menahannya. Rukia memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan jemari Byakuya di wajahnya.

"Rukia..."

Nyonya Kurosaki memperhatikan wajah Byakuya.

"Hiduplah dengan baik!"

Rukia mengangguk pelan.

"Berbahagialah bersama keluargamu," nasehat Byakuya.

Rukia mengangguk dalam.

"Kami semua adalah keluargamu, Byakuya!"

"Oji-sama!"

Byakuya menoleh ke arah pintu, terlihat Kurosaki Ichigo berdiri sembari mengandeng tangan Ichirou. Menatap ke arahnya dan memberinya sebuah kalimat yang kali ini dirasanya benar.

Mereka adalah keluarga Byakuya.

**-owari-**

**18/03/2014**

* * *

Daripada mengomel dalam hati, berikan review pada saya agar saya bisa mendengar ups... membaca suara hati kalian.

Terima kasih..

* * *

**A/N:** Sekedar iseng saja, ingin tahu perasaan Nii-sama jika Rukia beneran sudah menikah dengan Ichigo. Bye...

* * *

**Note: **

(1) Roka adalah bagian pinggir rumah tradisional Jepang berlantai kayu, yang serupa dengan lorong-lorong mirip teras rumah. (2) Kendama adalah permainan ketangkasan yang sudah ada sejak beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu. Cara bermainnya adalah dengan melemparkan bola yang terikat tali pada tongkat kendama, lalu sebisanya segera menempatkan bola itu pada posisinya semula yaitu di pucuk tongkat yang agak cekung.


End file.
